<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween is for ghosts by insteadofjust_invisible</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359326">Halloween is for ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible'>insteadofjust_invisible</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Halloween, There really isn't a plot?? Just silly Halloween shenanigans, Trick or Treating, hints of Juke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadofjust_invisible/pseuds/insteadofjust_invisible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"“We wanted to go trick or treating with you and Flynn. As ghosts.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see how you could go as anything else.”</p><p>Alex let out a dry laugh dripping in sarcasm. He much preferred when Julie still felt awkward joking about their death. He tried again, more clearly this time.</p><p>“Bedsheet ghosts?”</p><p>“Oh my- Seriously?!”"</p><p> </p><p>or the phantoms make up a plan to convince Julie to let them go trick or treating as bedsheet ghosts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Carlos Molina &amp; Julie Molina, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween is for ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi hi, everyday is Halloween if we try hard enough, no???</p><p>Ok, I don't do self-imposed deadlines, so that's why this is being posted three days after Halloween. I tried my best though. As I said in the tags, there really isn't a plot in this, I just wanted to write some silly Halloween shenanigans for the guys and Julie's first Halloween together. Takes place after the Orpheum.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex came to her first, all shy smiles, beating up a rhythm on his tights, sitting by her side during breakfast one morning. Julie was wary from the get go. Usually, the boys were doing God knows what during breakfast, rarely at the house so early in the morning. So, of course, having Alex not only be there, but also greet her excitedly, sit by her side, and attempt to make small talk as she ate was lowkey unusual at best, highkey suspicious at the worst.</p><p>“Julieeeeee,” he started, singing her name as he scooted closer. She paused mid-movement, milk pouring down from her spoon back into the bowl.</p><p>“Alex...”</p><p>“It’s a beautiful morning today, isn’t it?” It wasn’t. God seemed to be on her side too, as a thunder growled loud and clear right then. Alex grimaced, Julie smiled.</p><p>“What do you want, Alex?”</p><p>The boy in question deflated immediately, taking a moment to compose himself.</p><p>“For you to be happy on this beautiful morning?” Julie shot him an unimpressed glance, quickly prodding him to set the cards on the table, “ok, ok. The boys and I had an idea we wanted to run by you, but you have to promise to think about it!”</p><p>“Ok… Shoot.”</p><p>“We wanted to go trick or treating with you and Flynn.”</p><p>“Uhh sure? I mean, I figured you guys would be coming along anyways,” and having them with her would be better than letting them stay in the house with Tía Victoria, who would be in charge of handing out the candy. Her poor aunt was still reluctant to enter the house thanks to Reggie, after all. She didn’t bother to say that last part though.</p><p>“Yes, but we wanted to actually go with you.”</p><p>“I don’t follow.”</p><p>“As ghosts.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see how you could go as anything else.”</p><p>Alex let out a dry laugh dripping in sarcasm. He much preferred when Julie still felt awkward joking about their death. He tried again, more clearly this time.</p><p>“Bedsheet ghosts?”</p><p>“Oh my- Seriously?!” Alex shrugged, his hand raising up to scratch at the back of his head. “I wouldn’t have expected <em>you</em> to agree this was a good idea, Alex.”</p><p>“Not at first, I didn’t, but Reggie and Luke made some really solid points! It’s Halloween, Jules, things don’t get any weirder than on Halloween. It’s harmless fun and we haven’t been trick or treating in 25 years!!”</p><p>“Even if you hadn't died, I don’t think people go trick or treating past high school anyways.”</p><p>“Not the point here,” he said, putting his hands in front of hers on the table, “pretty pretty please, just think about it, Jules.”</p><p>Julie paused for a minute, glancing over at the boy who had put on his best lost puppy look - pleading eyes, praying hands, a cute pout. She relented, letting out a huff that didn’t go unnoticed, if Alex’s smirk was anything to go by.</p><p>“I will think about it.”</p><p>“Thank you, Julie! You’re the best!”</p><p>If Alex could know for sure he wouldn’t fall through her if he went in for a hug, she was sure he would have then, which was far for the better, really, because she would probably have agreed to let them go on the spot. Alex gave the best hugs, perfectly cuddly and warm. As it was, however, Julie went on with her breakfast, moving on to talk to Alex about the band and the latest school gossip, which he loved to hear about.</p><p>Julie didn’t think about it. Or, well, she sort of meddled with the thought on her way to school that morning, offhandedly mentioned it to Flynn, but when her best-friend got overly excited about the idea, she shut it down immediately. That was not a good sign, at all. Then, Flynn mentioned she had also been contacted about a possible gig on Halloween night, after trick or treating, which gave Julie the perfect excuse to say no to the boys. Not that they seemed too inclined to hear it, because not even a week had gone by before the next ghost shot his shot.</p><p>It was Reggie, cornering her one night while she was getting ready to go out with her dad and Carlos. She was sitting at her vanity mirror when she heard the knock, immediately followed by his head peeking through the door.</p><p>“You know that when you knock, you have to wait for me to say it’s ok to come in, right?”</p><p>“But I knocked!”</p><p>“I- Forget it. What do you need, Reggie?”</p><p>“Wanna watch Adventure Time with me tonight?” he asked, excitedly jumping onto her bed and grabbing one of her pillows to hug. Her bed was one of Reggie’s favorite places, which she found both extremely endearing and infuriating.</p><p>“Oh, I’m grabbing dinner with my dad and Carlos, actually. Maybe we can watch an episode or two after I get back?”</p><p>“Sounds good!” he replied, but didn’t move from the bed. Julie fully turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Anything else, Reggie?”</p><p>“You see…” he started, eyes bright and hopeful. Julie knew then and there where this was going.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“You didn’t even hear what I had to ask!”</p><p>“You wanted to know if you guys can go trick or treating with Carlos, Flynn and I on Halloween.”</p><p>The ghost stared at her dumbfounded, probably placing that as another piece of evidence that Julie was indeed a witch (she couldn’t wait until they saw the outfit she had planned for Halloween). She continued, hoping this would be the boys last attempt, but knowing full well that they were saving Luke for last. It was a well established joke she couldn’t say no to his infamous heart eyes (and his sleeveless shirts. But she hoped that at least that last part was still a secret).</p><p>“You know that Alex already asked and I said no, don’t you? I know what you are doing and it’s not going to work.”</p><p>“But it’s a brilliant idea!”</p><p>“Eh…”</p><p>“Jules, it is Halloween!”</p><p>“I am aware of the date, Reggie.”</p><p>“It is a night for us to have fun and goof around.”</p><p>“You guys don’t seem to need a particular night to do that.”</p><p>“You might have a point there, but… Halloween!!!”</p><p>“No matter how many times you say it, it’s not going to change anything. C’mon Reggie, I need to finish getting ready.”</p><p>Julie didn’t want to admit it, but it got to her to see Reggie look so dispirited about it. She wasn’t about to change her mind though and it wasn’t even like she was prohibiting them from going altogether, no, she wanted them to go! Just not as bedsheet ghosts. Regular ghosts would do the trick.</p><p>Reggie finally got up from her bed, pouting like a little kid as he threw the pillow he was holding to the floor, trying - and failing - to prove a point? Throw a tantrum? Anyhow, he dejectly walked towards the door, which was yet another endearing habit the boys had developed: to actually walk out of her room, instead of simply poofing out. They would still pass through the door, which just made the whole thing even funnier. When he was about to phase through, he stopped, turning back towards Julie.</p><p>“Are we still watching Adventure Time when you get back though?”</p><p>Julie rolled her eyes at him, her face breaking into a smile, “yes, we are.”</p><p>Reggie gave her a bright smile and a wave before leaving for good. His change in demeanor made her feel a tiny bit less bad about it all. Unfortunately, not better enough that the thought didn’t stop crowding her mind during the next days, which was when her last phantom decided to give it a go.</p><p>Luke came to her right before rehearsal, sat down next to her on the piano bench, resting his head on his hands like he does whenever he is about to ask you for something, puppy eyes blinking up at her. Julie braced herself, closing her own eyes as she moved to face forward and opened the keyboard cover. God help her, she would need it.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“I haven’t said anything!” Luke exclaimed, arms instantly crossing over his chest as he pouted. Julie tried her best not to let her eyes fall to his arms, only half-heartedly succeeding by the sneer she heard from Alex, who was watching everything very intently with Reggie from the couch.</p><p>“Oh, but you were about to. I have told Alex and Reggie this already, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Juuuuuules, it’s Halloween!”</p><p>“I get that, I get that everyone will be dressed up, but we just need one person to look down to your legs and realize that the sheet is actually flying.”</p><p>“We can poof away if that happens!”</p><p>Reggie clapped at that, excited to think that Luke was making some progress in getting to Julie, but Alex immediately facepalmed, the exact reaction Julie was having in her head. Such a great idea, to let her and Flynn deal with old people thinking they are going crazy on Halloween! As if they didn’t go through enough trouble trying to maintain the whole hologram story for the band already.</p><p>“And leave Flynn and I to deal with the fallout?”</p><p>“Ok, that’s a no,” Luke conceded, but before Julie could even think about singing victory, he continued, “for the poofing out! No one's gonna notice, Julie.”</p><p>Julie realized then that Luke had moved closer, one hand bracing the piano, the other one holding down at the bench as he leaned forward, all but caging her in, seeing that if she tried to lean back, she would end up in a spectacular fall on her butt. With him so close, Julie could also feel that he was corporeal, feel the heat from his skin, the slight smell of sweat and too strong boy cologne that were not there when the boys were <em>ghosts</em> ghosts. Knowing full well how this could end up (with her agreeing to let them dress up. She knew it, she knew they knew it, or else this little set up would not be happening), she scrambled her brain to try and change the subject before Luke too realized it and used it against her.</p><p>“Flynn is also looking into booking us a gig for Halloween.”</p><p>There. A new gig would always do the trick, sending Luke into a ramble about having to plan out the set list and extra rehearsals and-</p><p>“Surely the gig will start after trick or treating hours.”</p><p>“Unless we are playing at a retirement home.”</p><p>Everyone in the room turned to Alex, varying levels of confusion clear in their faces. Why on Earth would they be playing a retirement home on Halloween, of all days?</p><p>“Now that is something we have never done!”</p><p>Luke and Julie turned to Reggie next, bewildered. It took the girl some serious patience to put up with her band sometimes.</p><p>“Would've rather that than book clubs.”</p><p>“The book clubs got us the Orpheum!”</p><p>Give it to Luke to defend the book club gigs.</p><p>“Nah, I’m pretty sure the gig at The Viper Room got us the Orpheum.”</p><p>“Guys!!!” Julie screamed, seeing the discussion was going completely off track, “seriously, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”</p><p>“C’mon Jules, it will be harmless,” Luke insisted, going back to focusing on Julie. Maybe she should have just let them bicker about Sunset Curve’s gigs. “Besides, Halloween is for us ghosts,” Alex pointed out, immediately being supported by Reggie, who argued something along the lines of her not letting them go was the same as her not celebrating her dad on Father’s day, which she wasn’t really sure she followed all the way through. “Halloween is for figurative ghosts, Alex. It’s all fine and dandy until someone decides to look down and realize they can’t see your legs underneath the sheets! Like. I. Have. Told. You. Already!” “People barely pay attention to the trick or treaters, they just hand out the candy and send us our way.”</p><p>“That!” She exclaimed, hands shooting up, “you can’t even eat the candy you’d get!”</p><p>“Way to rub it in, Julie.”</p><p>“But you can!” Reggie pointed out, clearly excited about his point, which, in all honesty, wasn’t that bad, but Julie would be going trick or treating herself, so she would be getting her own candy already.</p><p>“I don’t need to eat my weight in candy.”</p><p>“Everyone needs to eat their own weight in candy, that’s like the basis of the food pyramid.”</p><p>“I- You know what, never mind. I really don’t know, guys…”</p><p>“We will wear extra long sheets!”</p><p>“What about the gig? Flynn has legit almost booked us something.”</p><p>“You already promised your dad you’d be taking Carlos trick or treating anyways, so we know time won’t be an issue.”</p><p>Alex had a point. Julie would not go back on her word to her dad, who was going out with some of his friends for the first time in God knows how long, she didn’t want to make him stay at home to take Carlos.</p><p>“Your favorite band manager is here and she comes with great news!”</p><p>Amidst their discussion, they hadn’t noticed Flynn opening the doors to the garage, but there she was, standing with her arms open wide, phone in one hand and a flyer in the other. They couldn’t see what it read from where they were, but it was probably about a gig or an opportunity for one. As the girl took in the scene in front of her - Julie sitting as far back on the piano bench she could, recoiling into herself, as she clearly looked over someone’s shoulder at the empty space on the couch - her face scrunched up, the hand holding up the flyer moving to point at the air around her.</p><p>“Am I interrupting?”</p><p>“No, don’t worry. The boys were just being stupid. What is the great news, Flynn?”</p><p>“I booked you a gig! For Halloween night at one of the cafés downtown.”</p><p>“That’s cool! See, boys.”</p><p>“What time is it, Flynn?” Luke asked, pointedly looking at Julie, who rolled her eyes at him before translating to Flynn. Now that she knew the boys had just flickered into visibility, she could at least sit normally, move closer to him without the risk of bumping into him.</p><p>“Oh, at 8:30pm, is that ok with your dad, Julie?”</p><p>“Yeah, it is Halloween.”</p><p>At that, all three ghosts looked at her incredulously - that was <em>their</em> argument! Julie simply pretended she didn’t see, focusing solely on Flynn.</p><p>“Sooo, what were the boys being stupid about?”</p><p>“I’m not letting them go trick or treating with us as bedsheet ghosts.”</p><p>“Julie doesn’t want us to have fun.”</p><p>At Luke’s jab, she turned to him and stuck her tongue out like a 5 year old trying to be insulting, which, thinking about it, was about right how everyone was acting about this. Either way, Julie was so focused on railing up Luke, who was making faces at her now (again, like 5 year olds), that she almost missed Flynn’s ‘dude, that’s genius!’ Almost.</p><p>“Not you too Flynn!”</p><p>“Thank you. See, someone understands it, Julie.”</p><p>“Yeah, someone appreciates us.”</p><p>Julie continued to ignore Reggie, Luke and, by extension, Alex, carrying on her conversation with Flynn as if they were the only ones there.</p><p>“As I was telling the boys, we only need one person to notice the bedsheets are actually floating for us to get busted.”</p><p>“It’s Halloween, they’re not going to notice. And there are gonna be so many kids dressed as bedsheets ghosts, it’s trending on Tik Tok!”</p><p>Upon hearing that, Luke went to poke at Julie’s arm, perking up when he made contact instead of just phasing through her. He took the opportunity to also rest an arm on her shoulder. Reggie looked clearly ecstatic about it, while Alex just seemed more amused at the whole conversation than at the fact their plan was working out.</p><p>“Oh, hey Luke. Reggie. Alex.”</p><p>“Hey Flynn, thank you for siding with us,” Alex said, earning himself a betrayed look from Julie.</p><p>“My pleasure. What other day will we have an excuse like this to hang out with them in public? Who knows, they might even be visible.”</p><p>“That’s a big if, Flynn!”</p><p>“But a really good if! You know it has been happening more often.”</p><p>Julie didn’t bother replying, she simply removed her shoulder from under Luke’s arm, making him tumble forward. Usually, she would bask in the contact, glad to be able to feel them, but she needed to think. She debated with herself, head moving from one side to the other as she argued and counter-argued, all while Flynn and the boys continued to shout reasons as to why she should agree, Luke continuously crowding into her personal space as he pleaded. She steadied herself, taking one last look at each one of them before blurting out.</p><p>“OK!” The ruckus was immediate, the boys all moving from their spots to hug each other as Flynn raised her arms up, now shouting compliments at Julie, “but… BUT! You all have to behave, you can’t even think about pulling any funny tricks. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am!” Flynn joked, fake saluting her. Julie tried and failed to not laugh, shaking her head at their antics. As long as nothing majorly horrific happened, it would be worth it, seeing the guys so happy, pretending to be alive somewhere other than at a stage.</p><p>“You’re the best, Jules.”</p><p>Yeah, having Luke look up at her with a smile so soft, his hands squeezing her arm in thanks, that was also worth it. More than worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Come Halloween night, the most excited person by far was Carlos. When he learned the boys would be coming along, dressed up no less, he jumped over the couch to hug Julie and immediately latched on to Reggie to plan. What for? She had no idea, but she was too done with them to care.</p><p>In the end, the planning was just figuring out ways for Flynn and Carlos to be able to distinguish between the guys, in case they weren’t visible to them, and creating the perfect trick or treating route so they could hit all the best houses and get the best candy. The route was fairly straightforward, just around their neighborhood and some of the more upscale houses across the park. The guys’ costume wasn’t too much trouble either, Reggie was sporting his flannel around his waist, Luke had his orange beanie on, Alex his fanny pack and cap. And sunglasses, of course, all of them were wearing a different pair of sunglasses they had found laying forgotten around the house.</p><p>That was how Julie and Flynn found the boys, sitting side by side on the couch as Carlos paced in front of them, examining their costumes.</p><p>“Looking good, guys,” Flynn told them, stopping next to Carlos.</p><p>“You too, Flynn.”</p><p>“Aww, thank you.”</p><p>Julie and Flynn were dressed as two of the witches from Hocus Pocus. This was actually the costume they had planned for last year’s Halloween, with Carrie, who was supposed to be the third Sanderson sister, but then they had had their fall out and Julie didn’t want to go trick or treating and the costumes were never worn. Which was a shame, really, because Rose had helped the girls with it and they looked fantastic.</p><p>“You are dressed as the Sanderson sisters! From Hocus Pocus!”</p><p>“Yes, Reggie. Do you like it?”</p><p>“Yes! You look rad!”</p><p>“Why thank you. Is everyone ready?”</p><p>They were. They headed to the houses across the park first, deciding to make their way from there back to the house so they, well, Julie, would have plenty of time to grab a bite and refresh before their gig.</p><p>At the first door they knocked, Julie immediately tensed up, eyeing the door wearily until an older couple opened it, bag of candy already in hand. They smiled at the group, gushing over Carlos’ ghost hunter costume and the guys as ghosts, laughing like it was such a clever joke. It was only after they had each gotten a handful of candy and the door closed in front of them that Julie relaxed, shoulders falling as she let out a relieved breath out.</p><p>“See, everything is going to be chill, Jules,” Luke said, pinky hooking up with hers for a second before letting go. She smiled back at him.</p><p>In the end, maybe Julie had indeed worried about it a tad too much, but can you blame her? There had been one couple in their mid-20s that did a double take, but didn’t really say anything, probably brushing it off to it being Halloween, after all. They came across several people from school too, which Julie should have considered beforehand so she wouldn’t have to scramble to come up with a cover story on the spot - Carlos had done a great job, because not only Flynn and him could recognize the ghosts, everyone else could. The only upside was that no one came across them for the short span of time the boys weren’t visible. Small victories and all that, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Is that Carrie?” Julie asked, pointing to a group of girls huddled by one of benches along the running path of the park, “wearing... a trash bag over her clothes?”</p><p>“As she should,” snickered Flynn, causing a fist of uncontrolled laughter to go around the group. The ‘demon’ she let out as they passed through the Dirty Candy girls did not help in that end either.</p><p>…</p><p>“Hey guys, is that kid dressed as a blue tube?”</p><p>“Oh, he is Bang! From the Storybots.”</p><p>“The what now??”</p><p>“Here,” Flynn said, pausing on the middle of the road to show a picture of the Storybots on her phone. They didn’t knock on their next house for at least fifteen minutes, discussing the merits of the Storybots as a kids show and how much weirder shows had gotten since they were kids (can’t shows just be, you know, fun? Do they really have to be educational? Some people like to learn, Luke!)</p><p>…</p><p>“Next year we should do a Star Wars group costume!”</p><p>The groans that came from the group upon Reggie’s suggestion could be heard from the end of the street. The boy in question pouted, on purpose, for the next ten minutes, until Julie agreed to think about it (spoiler alert: she wouldn’t. She had other plans in mind anyways).</p><p>…</p><p>“The kids at school are going to be jealous of the amount of candy I got!”</p><p>“They will think it was witchcraft,” Luke said, causing Julie to roll her eyes at him. She knew they were just joking about the witch thing at this point, but-</p><p>“I knew Julie was a witch!” Reggie exclaimed. At least Alex had the decency to look apologetic for him.</p><p>“Oh my God, Reggie!”</p><p>“Do you think we can get the guys to show up in a picture, Julie?”</p><p>“Uh, we never tried to take pictures when they are corporeal, but if they show up in our performances videos, I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Sick!”</p><p>(The boys did in fact show up in pictures when they were corporeal. Julie planned to take advantage of that now that she knew. She did not have any pictures of them when they were not performing and that didn’t sit right with her.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night was full of small victories. The boys dressing up to go trick or treating with them, for starters. No one finding it weird or noticing the three floating bedsheets in the form of three teenage boys. The fact that there were several people dressed as bedsheet ghosts, actually. Thanks Tik Tok? All the candy they scored - considering they had the same amount of ghosts as humans, they ended up with more candy than any of them should eat, which absolutely made Carlos’ night and month and hopefully all the way through Christmas, really, considering just how much he claimed for himself from the boys’ piles. Julie let him be, claiming some for herself and sending Flynn home with the rest for her and her siblings. The gig, which they absolutely rocked, their cover of I Put a Spell on You, complete with a special participation of Flynn, being a crowd pleaser.</p><p>And the walk back home with just Luke.</p><p>“I’m glad you got to go trick or treating with us,” Julie said, her arms swinging back and forth on her sides as they made their way down the street. Luke and her were making their way back to the house after the gig, Alex gone to find Willie and Reggie having poofed ahead to help Carlos with… something. Better not to ask questions. Luke stared at Julie’s hands, wishing he could take hold of them without making it seem weird. “And, uh, sorry I was being such a downer about it.”</p><p>“You had your reasons,” he recognized, looking up to flash her a smile, “but we are glad we got to go too. It was fun.”</p><p>“I don’t think Carlos has ever had this much fun trick or treating.”</p><p>Luke laughed, agreeing, before he snapped his finger like that had just reminded him of something, hands going up to search his pockets for whatever that something was. He ended up handing Julie a rectangular piece of wrapped candy, biting on his lips as he did so.</p><p>“Before I forget, look what I saved you.”</p><p>“Dulce de coco!”</p><p>The girl smiled warmly at him, already unwrapping her candy and going in for a bite. Luke beamed at her excitement, both settling against the little white fence of the porch, not yet ready to go inside the house where they had just arrived and end the night.</p><p>“I hid it from Carlos, he was on a mission after all of them. I have more back at the garage too.”</p><p>“It’s a family favorite, what can I say,” Julie mentioned, taking a pause to chew before she asked Luke what was his favorite costume of the night.</p><p>“The family of Chewbaccas, but don’t tell Reggie. What about yours?”</p><p>“Hmm that group of college kids dressed as Lord of the Rings characters were on point.”</p><p>Upon realizing Luke had no idea what she was referring to, despite her definitely having shown it to the guys, Julie scooted closer, pulling up the search on her phone. As soon as the picture loaded, Luke managed to make the connection.</p><p>“That’s the vampire movie you showed us, right?”</p><p>Or so he thought. He was trying, ok? He had caught up with the music all right, but TV and movies? Not so much. Julie giggled, clearly amused.</p><p>“No, no, that one is Twilight. But next year we can try for a full group costume and get Willie to go with us dressed as Seth, I swear they look just alike!”</p><p>Luke laughed, not that he knew exactly who Seth was, but he had a whole year until the next Halloween to get well-versed in this whole Twilight movies thing. Neither pointed out the fact they couldn’t know for how long they would be around, whether they would figure out this whole visibility and corporeality thing… It wasn’t a night for such thoughts. As silence fell upon them, Julie moved from her spot, making her way inside the house.</p><p>“What do you say we watch a Halloween movie to finish the night?”</p><p>“I like the way you think, Molina."</p><p>
  <span>The door closed behind them. At the end of the day, Halloween was for ghosts indeed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Don't be shy and let's talk, just leave a comment or come say hi on <a href="https://aspeckof-stardust.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>